


I'm Going Insane, And I Don't Care

by cakeforlarry



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie, Alpha Arthur, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Omega Tommy, Season/Series 02, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeforlarry/pseuds/cakeforlarry
Summary: Tommy had spent his whole life making people forget that he's an omega.It worked, for a while.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first I've written in a while and the first Peaky fanfic I've written so be gentle, but I'd love feed back

Tommy had spent his whole life making people forget that he’s an omega. When he first presented, it hurt so fucking bad. He was so empty and wet and tired and his fingers just weren’t enough. When he could finally focus his eyes on anything, he got his clothes back on, squared his jaw, and turned his nose up.

Arthur Sr looked at him disappointed and Tommy could feel his chest tighten into a knot, but he kept himself steady. 

Tommy fought to fight in the War, he got there and he even got some fucking medals. Still, though, people looked down on him because of his gender. So, he built up an empire, with himself at the head. He ruled with an iron fist and showed no mercy and then people started to look at him with fear in their eyes.

The people he knew forgot, but he met new people.

Expanding to London was a great fucking idea. Going to the Eden club in an attempt to establish dominance was a good idea, especially with alphas Arthur and John covering up his scent. Shit went wrong anyway.

Tommy had his car door open when he felt a hand coil around the back of his neck. He tried to pull away, but two fingers pushed down on the soft spots under his ears and his knees fuck completely off.

“Nobody told me Thomas Shelby was an omega.” Darby Sabini talks like he owns everything in the whole world. Tommy could do no more than roll his head toward him, in an attempt to look at him. “I was going to have my men here beat the shit out of you, break enough bones so that someone needs to take care of you, but that will just get you off, won’t it?” Sabini shakes him, and Tommy flops like a ragdoll. “All you omega’s just need to be taken care of and put in place.”

Tommy gurgles out a sentence of half-formed words.

“Why don’t you let me take care of you?” Sabini pressed him against the hood of his own car and pulled at his pants when shots went off. Sabini drops him and Tommy is back on his feet in moments, cap in hand. He spins and swipes it at Sabini and a razor catches his cheek.

More shots go off and Sabini takes off. Tommy fixes his pants and backs up against his car, hat held out in the general direction of the shots. He sneers as his nose fills with the thick smell of Alpha.

“Shouldn’t be out so late, Mr. Shelby.” Campbell draws, condescending and sure of himself. 

Tommy doesn’t respond to him, he just gets in his car and drives home. Tommy decides the next day that he should get acquainted with Sabini’s rivals, if only to piss him off.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy acquaints himself with Alfie Solomons

He ends up being led into a bakery by a skinny beta. He’s greeted by Alfie Solomons, a Jewish alpha from Camden. The first thing Tommy notices about him, is that the man talks a whole lot. The second this is how big his hands are. The third is that he’s attractive. 

Solomons takes him around the bakery, gesturing lazily until he gets to his office. He rambles, about nothing in particular, until he walks behind his desk.  
“Right, so, I heard Sabini tried roughing you up.” Solomons starts and gestures for Tommy to sit.

Tommy nods sharply and waits until Solomons is seated behind his desk before he follows. “I’m alright.” he analyses Solomons eyes. He’s a rough man. His eyes are hard with years on the job but, at the same time, they’re terribly captivating. “I came here to talk business.”

Solomons hums and rubs his beard. Tommy’s eyes follow his hand.

“Heard you had your life saved by a police man.”

Tommy stares and waits for him to continue.

“I don’t like policemen.” he scratches his beard.

“Neither do I.” and apparently that’s that, because the conversation is dropped.

They talk business. It’s an hour before they’ve agreed on a deal. Tommy spits in his hand and watches Solomons hand dwarf his own.

They plan to meet again next week.  
When Tommy finally, finally gets back to Birmingham, he heads to the Garrison. He needs whiskey to think. He’s halfway through his glass when he realises that Solomons had said nothing of his gender.

Tommy had come to expect his business partners to sneer at him when they first meet in person. He pulls at his shirt and smells it, but he smells just the same as he always has, sickly sweet. He clenches his teeth and pats his shirt back in place.

***  
Solomons has already opened the door of his office for Tommy when he catches the scent of another omega. He scans the room and catches the eye of a woman. She smiles and nods at him. 

When he and Solomons sit in their respective seats, Tommy starts. “You employe an omega.” it isn’t a question.

Solomons looks at him and furrows his brows. “Yeah, well, I employe omegas.” he puts his elbows on his desk and folds his hands. “Ruth is one of my bookkeepers.” he leans forward and rests his chin on his knuckles. Tommy wonders why he’s taking note of all of this. “Don’t you?”

Tommy presses his lips together. “It’s only me and my aunt. Birmingham omegas aren’t as free as they are here in London apparently.”

Solomons makes a face at him that Tommy can’t quite decipher. “I don’t believe that is true.” Tommy wants to ask him what he means, but Solomons goes right into business, then.  
Tommy keeps his eyes on Solomons face throughout the entire meeting. Solomons seems unable to stay still. He rubs and scratches his beard and stretches his fingers an ungodly amount of times. Tommy needs to force his eyes away from those damn hands.

It’s dark out when they finish and Solomons leads him to the door again. He opens the door and looks out at the street, pursing his lips. “Do you have somewhere to stay?” 

Tommy looks at him and shakes his head. “No, I was going to drive right back to Birmingham.”

Tommy watches Solomons’ tongue dart out to wet his lips. He blinks and turns away. He can feel Solomons look at him. “I’ll walk you to your car, then.” Tommy rolls his eyes, and steps out of the building, but Solomons reaches out and grabs his shoulder. Tommy tenses, but Solomons lets go and falls into step next to him. He rambles about the awful state of London's hotels.

The sun is rising when he gets back home. Tommy collapses on his bed and, only when he’s on the brink of sleep does he finally think about Alfie Solomons.

When Tommy wakes up, his backside is slick. He clenches his teeth and turns onto his stomach to avoid a mess. He doesn’t think too much on it and gets ready for work.

An hour past lunch, Tommy’s phone rings. He answers.

“Ello, Tommy-boy.” 

“Mr. Solomons.” Tommy raises his eyebrows and puts his pen down.

It’s silent for a moment before Solomons speaks up. “Well, right, one time when I was a young boy I was runnin’ to the shop for me mum and I seen this girl in her carriage - see, this was before I presented so to me it was just some girl - but this girl was in her carriage and she was minding her own bloody business and some man came running up and yanked the lass right out of her damn carriage.” he pauses for a moment. “I mean, honest to God, this girl couldn’t’ve been more than 7 stone.”

Tommy waits for him to continue, but he doesn’t. “Did you call me to tell that story?”

“Oh, no, I was checking to make sure you didn’t end up like that girl.” Tommy pulls the earpiece away from his head and gives it a look. He puts it back in place just in time for Solomons to finish up. “Seems you didn’t, so goodbye.” and there’s a click as he hangs up.

Tommy puts the phone down and leans back in his seat. Tommy stares at the phone for a minute before he gets back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet.
> 
> This is actually the first chaptered fic I've ever written


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly knows what's going on.

It was two months after he presented that Arthur Sr finally said anything about it. Everyone had their heads down, staring at the minimal food on their plates. They were silent, just as they always were after Arthur Sr had a bad day. It was only a matter of time before he found something to blow up about, and each of them attempted their hardest not to be the subject of his rage. It was even more startling when he spoke calmly.

“I have word that Kitchen’s boy just presented alpha.” 

Tommy kept his eyes trained on his plate.

“And you may know I have issues with the Kitchen’s.”

Tommy gripped the edge of the table. He knew what was coming. 

“Look at me, boy.” the anger in his voice was almost a relief. Tommy looked up at his father. “Tomorrow I’ll be talking with William Kitchen, and the day after that you’ll be marrying his boy.” Arthur Sr had his jaw clenched; he was daring Tommy to disobey him. So he did.

Tommy didn’t say a word, he stood with his plate in hand and smashed it to the ground. He turned and grabbed his chair and did the same with it. With the back of it still in hand, Tommy sprinted to the door. Arthur Sr grabbed his arm, yanking him hard, and Tommy spun hitting his father hard atop the head with the chair’s back.

Arthur Sr looked stunned as he stumbled back, hand reaching up to touch the blood coming from his forehead. Tommy darted out the door.

He didn’t stop running until he got to Polly’s apartment.

***  
An alpha walks in, head held high. He looks down at the sitting brothers.

“Name’s James Harris.” Tommy catches Arthur’s eye and shakes his head.

“Do you have a record?” Arthur asks him anyway, shrugging at Tommy. 

The alpha laughs. “Yes.”

“Alright, thank you,” Tommy smiles at the man, lips pressed together. “You can leave, send the next in.”

Harris’ eyes widen and he looks to Arthur and then to John.

“You heard the man.” John says, using his cigar to point to the door.

He turns and leaves then. Tommy rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat.

Tommy takes a long drag from his cigarette as the next man walks in. It’s a beta, this time, who Tommy could knock out with his little finger. Tommy hears Arthur scoff.  
The man looks at him with wide eyes.

“Name?” Arthur turns the page of his newspaper.

“Digbeth Kid.”

The next day, Tommy and John meet with Billy Kitchen and the week after that he takes Billy and his men up to London where Solomons’ takes their names and hands them the paper that Tommy had written up. Tommy smokes, having dragged the chair that usually sat across from Solomons’ desk out of the way so he could watch as Alfie intimidates the men.

Solomons had cut his beard since they had last met, Tommy notes. He lets his eyes wander, because for the first time Solomons’ eyes aren’t trained solely on his own.

His eyes follow a vein down Solomons’ neck until it disappears behind the collar of his shirt. Then, his eyes trace the muscles of Solomons’ arm down where they meet his hand. Tommy wants to press his own hand up against the alpha’s, to see how they compared. He takes a drag from his cigarette.

“Tell the next to wait a moment.” Solomons tells the beta in front of him, handing him one of the papers. Tommy’s eyes snap back up to the alpha’s face. The beta nods and scurries from the room. Solomons turns to the skinny beta who had led Tommy into the bakery their first meeting. “Ollie, go get me a whiskey.” he pauses, scratching his beard. “And get the good shit, this shit is boring me.”

Ollie nods and walks out. Solomons turns to Tommy hands folded.

“How do you know these men?” he asks, tilting his head. He looks genuinely interested.

Tommy holds the eye contact. “I was betrothed to their leader once, long ago.” Tommy clenches his teeth, wondering why he even told Solomons.

Solomons throws his head back, barking out a laugh. The sides of Tommy’s mouth twitch.

“I assume it didn’t work out.” Solomons states once he’s gotten himself under control.

“No,” Tommy glances at the door. “Our fathers agreed for us to marry when we were fourteen.” he takes a long drag and lets it out as he speaks. “I didn’t even meet the man until we were in the War together.”

He looks back to Solomons, who is staring at him with an indecipherable look on his face. Ollie walks in, then, holding two glasses and a bottle of the white stuff.

Solomons calls in the next man, and Billy walks in. Tommy huffs out a laugh, only at the irony. Solomons glances at him.

Tommy stands behind Solomons as he talks to the men. After one makes a joke, the alpha smacks another with his cane. Tommy doesn’t even blink as the man collapses. Solomons gets close to the other alpha, threatening him. Tommy rolls his eyes.

Solomons steps back from the alpha and toward Billy. The two alphas stare each other down for a moment before Billy looks away. Solomons turns back to Tommy with a smile.

When Tommy is back in Birmingham, he finds that the tiny beta, Digbeth Kid, had been killed in his cell. When he’s home, he finds a letter from Sabini. He rolls his eyes and calls for the rest of the family. 

He tells them of the beta, and then of the letter, and then finally about the horse he plans to buy. 

Tommy can see Polly grip the edge of the table. He glances down at Arthur, who ushers the other from the room. 

“Pol,” he starts, but she raises her hand to stop him. 

“When was this decided?” she asks.

He sits, “You’ve been busy with Michael.”

“And you’ve been busy with that alpha in London.” Tommy stands, straightening his shirt. “Oh, Tommy, your brothers may be blind but I’m not.” she coos, snatching a cigarette from the table.

“Solomons is a business partner.”

“John told me he employees omegas at his bakery.” Polly lights the cigarette. “At least sixteen, if John’s nose is right.”

Tommy nods, squinting his eyes at her for a moment. “Yes, he does.”

Polly smiles with the cigarette between her lips.

“We need a horse to get into the darby.” he states.

“The darby?” Polly’s eyes widen. 

Tommy takes a cigarette for himself. “Sabini has made the race his for years, and we’re going to take it.” 

Polly rolls her eyes, but she’s done arguing, then. She waves him off, “Fine.”

“Thank you, Pol.”


End file.
